Assassin's Creed Hungária
by Sith Emperor Vitiate
Summary: Anna egy fiatal és türelmetlen assassin tanonc, aki nem a véletlennek vagy egy váratlan fordulatnak köszönhetően lesz fontos az Abstergo kutatói számára; van valami, amit egyedül ez a már több, mint egy évszázada halott nő tudott, hogy hol van - és ez az információ kell nekik. Idő 1848-49-es forradalom és utána; helyszín az akkori Magyarország.
1. 1 Sequence 1 Memory

****1825 nyara****

Mindent füst lepett be, nem láttam semmit, csak az arcom elé tartott kezem, mellyel próbáltam óvni magam a szúrós, erős, fojtogató, forró füsttől, mely átjárta a tüdőm és alig kaptam tőle levegőt. Köhögtem, szemem könnyezett, miközben próbáltam meglelni a kivezető utat.  
Nehézkesen, kapkodva lihegtem, tapogató kezem néha valaminek neki ütközött, de nem tudtam egyszer sem kivenni, mi az. A könny és a füst teljesen elhomályosította a látásom.  
\- Valaki segítsen, kérem - suttogtam majdnem némán. Hangom rekedt, erőtlen volt, akárcsak én magam. Alig bírtam már menni, teljesen legyengültem. Térdem remegett, alig bírtam előrébb haladni. Abban sem voltam már biztos, hogy valóban haladtam, hiszen minden ugyanolyan volt, mint pár perccel korábban.  
Mégis mentem, ki akartam jutni, talán fel sem fogtam, hogy túl szerettem volna élni, hiszen semmire sem tudtam gondolni, csak mentem előre egészen addig, míg valamiben el nem botlottam, aminek köszönhetően erősen hasra vágódtam. A levegő kiszaladt a tüdőmből, a karomba, a fejembe és a mellkasomba erős, égető fájdalom hasított. Próbáltam volna lélegezni, de egyedül a forró füstöt kapkodtam, aminek hatására erősen, fulladozva köhögni kezdtem. A szememből a könny folyt, miközben egyre jobban kezdett a világ megszűnni körülöttem. Már alig érzékeltem az engem körbe ölelő gomolygó, forró szürkeséget, a tüdőmet, a mellkasomat fojtogató, szorító, égető érzést, sem az arcomon lecsorgó könnyeimet.  
Nem tudom, mikor dőltem a földre, mikor koppant a fejem a felforrósodott padlón, sem azt, hogy mennyi időm volt még hátra. Félig lehunyt szemmel figyeltem a füst közül néha elő-elő táncikáló lángokat, melyek egészen eddig fel sem tűntek.  
Hirtelen valami mozgást vettem észre előttem. Talán csak képzelődtem, már nem tudtam volna megmondani. Nem is foglalkoztam vele többet egészen addig, míg valami meg nem jelent előttem. Mintha... mi volt ez? Hangokat hallottam. Dobogás lett volna? Nem. Léptek? Talán.  
Megmozdult a föld és vele együtt én is. Ez volt az a pillanat, mikor lehunytam a szemem és elájultam.

Mikor magamhoz tértem, az első, amit észrevettem az az, hogy tiszta, friss levegőt szívok. Ez örömmel töltött el, perekig csak élveztem, hogy nem égeti tovább a mellkasomat az a forró füst. Bár némileg még sajgott, de ez semmi sem volt ahhoz képest, amit korábban éreztem. A második, ami feltűnt, hogy hűvös van. Meg is borzongtam, vacogtam egy kicsit.  
Felálltam és körbe néztem. Éjszakai sötétség borult a tájra, melynek köszönhetően magas épületek sziluettjeit láttam mindössze kibontakozni magam előtt. Felnéztem az égre. Borongós, sötét felhők lepték el azt. Erről a füst jutott eszembe és a félelem járt át. Hideg karomként hasított a gerincembe, melynek köszönhetően remegni kezdtem és könnycseppek lepték el a szemem.  
Mi történt? Hol vagyok? Hogy kerültem ide?  
Kidörgöltem a könnyeimet a szememből, alaposabban néztem körbe. Valahol a távolban füstcsíkot vettem észre. Nyáron nem szokás begyújtani, így hát elindultam arra, rettegve attól, amit esetleg ott fogok találni. Félelmem nem volt alaptalan. Erre akkor jöttem rá, mikor elég közel értem a füsthöz és megpillantottam a családi házunk szénné égett, füstölgő maradványait.  
Emberek álltak előtte, egyikük arcát sem láttam, csak a zsibongó beszélgetésüket hallottam, melyből egy szót sem értettem. Fülem zúgott és úgy éreztem, menten elájulok, ha nem ülök le valahová. Nekitámaszkodtam egy útszéli fának és zihálva kapkodtam a levegőt. Mi történt? Ez volt az egyetlen kérdés, ami visszhangzott a fejemben, de válasz rá nem érkezett. Ki tudna arra választ adni, amire talán nincs is?  
\- Hallasz?  
Meglepődve pillantottam fel. Egy fura fickó állt mellettem, ki tudja, mióta szólongatva engem. A zihálásom lecsendesült, halkan kapkodtam a levegőt.  
\- Te vagy Anna? - kérdezte suttogva. Leguggolt elém. Aprót biccentettem. - Nagyszerű. Szeretném, ha velem jönnél. Itt nem vagy biztonságban - mondta kedvesen és kezét tenyérrel felfelé felém nyújtotta. - Én Bálint vagyok - mutatkozott be.  
\- Veled menni? - kérdeztem vissza tétován. Miért akarja, hogy vele menjek? Ki ő? Mit akar?  
\- Meg akarlak védeni téged. Később mindent elmesélek neked, de most sietnünk kell. Bízz bennem, nem szeretnék rosszat neked.  
Nem válaszoltam, a válla fölött a ház maradványaira pillantottam.  
\- Mitől megvédeni?  
\- Azoktól, akik miatt felégett a ház. Vissza fognak jönni és ha itt találnak téged... megölnek.  
\- Megölnek? - ismételtem zavarodottan. Gyerek voltam még, teljesen ismeretlen volt ez számomra.  
\- Figyelj, fogd meg a kezem, útközben mindent elmesélek - sürgetett Bálint.  
Felállt, de a kezét továbbra is felém nyújtotta.  
\- Anyukád vár téged - tette hozzá.  
Ennyi elég is volt, hogy megragadjam a kezét és vele tartsak.

Kinyitottad a szemed. Ott állt melletted a főnök asszisztense mosolyogva. Kedvesnek tűnő alacsony, sovány nő volt hosszú, lófarokba fogott barna hajjal, mandulavágású szemmel és szürke szemmel, mellyel elmerengve nézett rád kerek szemüvege mögül. Ruhaként kényelmes, testhez simuló fehér pólót és hosszú, bő, fekete nadrágot viselt barna bakanccsal. Kezében két tabletet tartott.  
\- Örülök, hogy végre találkozhatok veled, Én Clara vagyok.  
Kezet ráztatok, te is bemutatkoztál.  
\- Remek. Szeretném, ha egy kis időre szünetet tartanál és velem jönnél egy kis rövid sétára - mondta. Felálltál. Clara elindult és követted. - Tekintve, hogy ez az új munkahelyed és még időbe telik eligazodnod, ezért hoztam számodra egy tabletet, melynek segítségével el tudsz igazodni, és ha szükséges, akkor el tudsz érni rajta bármikor. Vagy én téged. Helyzettől függ - nevetett. Átadta az említett eszközt, mely kényelmetlenül nagy volt.  
Az irodájába mentetek.  
\- Az a project, amiben részt veszel, nos, az egy különleges project. Szeretnélek megkérdeni rá, hogy minél részletesebben mélyedj bele az emlékekbe, minél több mindent deríts ki. Ne kérdezd, hogy miért, ez nem a te feladatköröd. - Bár kedvesen mosolygott és barátságosan nézett rád, nem tűnt ebben a pillanatban kedvesnek. Inkább irritálónak. - Legalábbis még. Ha eljön az ideje, többet meg fogsz tudni. Remélem, megérted és nem haragszol érte, felsőbb utasítás - vonta meg a vállát jelezve, hogy erről nem ő tehet. - Azért hívtalak az irodámba, hogy nos... átbeszéljünk pár egyéb dolgot a munkáddal kapcsolatban.  
Fél óra múlva szabad voltál. Dönthettél, hova mész: vissza az Animusba vagy felfedezni az épületet.


	2. 1 Sequence 2 Memory

****1848\. február; Pozsony****

Esett az eső. Teljesen eláztam, miközben a tetőn guggolva figyeltem a célpontomat. Az emberek közt haladt sietősen, néhány járókelőt ellökve az újtából, akik haragosan szórták rá a különböző szitokszavakat. Az emberemet ez nem hatotta meg, haladt előre, tudván, hogy valaki követi, de hiába nézelődött, nem bírta volna megmondani, ki és honnan figyeli.  
Az egyik sarkon befordult egy kisebb zsákutcába, ahol várta őt két nagydarab fickó.  
A célpontom elővett egy papírt, átnyújtotta a két őt figyelő alak egyikének, aki figyelmesen átolvasta, majd aprót biccentett. Az emberem megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel és fordult sarkon, majd már nem sietősen távozott. Észrevétlenül lemásztam a tetőről. Talán egy-két ember felfigyelt arra, hogy a sáros útra leugrok szinte zajtalanul a párkányról, de nem tulajdonítottak nekem túl sok figyelmet. A célpontom után eredtem. Könnyedén beolvadtam a tömegbe és követtem. Betért egy apró üzletbe, amiben élelmiszereket árultak; én is bementem oda. Mögé léptem, megragadtam a vállát jobb kezemmel, míg a balomra erősített rejtett pengét a hátának nyomtam úgy, hogy érezhesse.  
\- Semmi zajt nem csapva most szépen kisétálunk. Ha kiáltani vagy akár pisszenni mer, elvágom a torkát, értette? - sziszegtem a fülébe. Aprót biccentett. - Kiváló.  
Szófogadóan hagyta, hogy kivezessem az üzletből, majd egy másik nem túl forgalmas mellékutcába irányítottam lépteinket. Az esőnek köszönhetően kevesen lézengtek erre, így hát nyugodtan cselekedhettem. A fickót nekilöktem a falnak, feje koppant a téglán. Remegve fordult velem szembe, de félelme láthatóan csökkent, mikor rájött, hogy a rendkívül mély hangom ellenére egy nő áll vele szemben.  
\- Ne tévesszen meg a külsőm, hamarabb megölöm, mielőtt annyit mondana, hogy "á" - morrantam rá remélve, hogy valóban erre gondol és nem járatom le magam ezzel. Szerencsém volt, mert arcára újból kiült a félelem. Bár ez főleg annak volt köszönhető, hogy a penge pár centire volt a torkától.  
\- Nagyszerű. Most pedig beszélj. - Abbahagytam a magázódást, valahogy nem voltam odáig érte, mikor információt kellett kicsikarni valakiből. - Mi állt azon a papíron? - tértem a lényegre.  
\- N-nem tudom! - vágta rá reszketve, remegve. A levegőt kapkodta, szeme kitágult. Őszintének tűnt, bár nem tudhattam, mennyire vannak színészi hajlamai ennek a jelentéktelen alaknak.  
\- Biztos vagy benne? - vigyorodtam el és a pengét a torkának nyomtam. Kissé megvágta a bőrét, a vére lecsordult. - Ha csak a hazugság legapróbb jelét is gyanítom, halott vagy - közöltem vele és hagytam, hogy érződjön a hangomon, hogy bizony tetszik nekem az, hogy így ki van szolgáltatva.  
Talán ezért maradok végleg a tanítvány szintjén Bálint szerint?  
Egy kis ideig némán meredt rám a fickó, talán merengett a nem túl biztató lehetőségein. Beszél vagy meghal. Egyszerű.  
\- A-annyit tudok, hogy valamit keres a nagymester és a jobb kezét küldi el felkutatni. A napokban fog megérkezni, de ez az, amit tudok, esküszöm! - Hangja szinte könyörgő volt. Rettegett a haláltól.  
\- Köszönöm - mondtam halkan, majd mielőtt egyáltalán felfoghatta volna, hogy mi történik, egy szúrás a torkába és meghalt. Nem kockáztathattam, hogy elárulja a kifaggatását, mert azzal máris a megszerzett információ feleslegesnek bizonyulna. Módosítanák a tervüket és akkor megint ott tartanánk, ahol nemrég: sehol. A testet egy nagyobb kupac szemét mellé húztam, így csak akkor fog feltűnni, ha valaki elkezd a szemétben túrkálni vagy el akarja hordani onnan.

Visszatérve a rejtekhelyünkre azonnal mentem jelenteni Bálintnak, a mentorunknak.  
\- Feltétlenül szükséges volt megölnöd? - sóhajtott fel a már idős férfi és az orrnyergét megdörgölte. - Nem lehetett volna elég csak nem is tudom, mást csinálni? - kérdezte lemondóan.  
\- Nem volt ártatlan. A templomosoknak dolgozott és nem kockáztathattam, hogy tudatja velük, bizony mi tudunk a terveikről, így is szerencsénk volt, hogy egyáltalán tudott valamit. Gondolom, elolvasta a papírt vagy valami... - motyogtam a végét csak magamnak, bár ő is hallotta.  
\- Akkor miért nem loptad el mondjuk?  
\- Feltűnne nekik? - kérdeztem vissza cinikusan.  
Bálint még egyet sóhajtott.  
\- Jól van, ebben egyet kell értsek, de azért kerüld a felesleges gyilkolászást, jó? - Lezártnak tekintette a témát, maga elé vett egy jelentést és olvasni kezdte.  
\- Azt teszem mindig, nem? - nevettem fel, majd otthagytam a szemét forgató férfit.  
Felmásztam a háznak a tetejére, ami lényegében egy nagyobb hotel volt, melynek tulajdonosaiként voltunk számontartva. Ha valami hivatalosat csinálunk, talán kevésbé tűnik fel a templomosoknak, hogy itt bizony valami rájuk nézve veszedelmes van.  
Alig guggoltam le a tető egy biztos pontjára, valaki mögém lépett, majd leült mellém.  
\- Hallom, hogy a templomosok mozgolódnak - mondta köszönésképp. Ő volt István, Bálint fia, nálam pár évvel fiatalabb fiú.  
\- Jól hallottad. Valamit keresnek, és a nagymester a jobb kezét küldte, szóval biztos valami komolyabb dolog állhat a háttérben.  
Ránéztem Istvánra. Nem viselte a csuklyáját. Rövid, barna hajának szinte meg sem kottyant az eső. Szürke tekintetével a nyüzsgő várost figyelte komoran.  
\- Akármit keresnek, nem szabad, hogy megtalálják, mert akkor többé nem lesz semmi sem ugyanaz - suttogta elmerengve. Bozontos szemöldökét összeráncolta. - Vajon mit kereshetnek?  
Ezen még nem is agyaltam, jöttem rá hirtelen. Talán mert nem volt időm ezen gondolkodni?  
Mi lehetett annyira fontos, amiért elküldi a nagymester maga mellől a jobb kezét? Miben mesterkedhetnek?  
\- Talán az Éden egy darabját? - Végül is esélyes, hiszen előszeretettel kutatják azokat és semmi meglepő nem lenne benne, ha megint egynek a nyomában lennének.  
\- Lehet. Egyelőre azonban előre nem kellene feltételeznünk semmit, csak megpróbálni kideríteni, mi lehet az - mondta okító jelleggel. - Erről jut eszembe, apa már összeállította a csapatot, hogy kik fogják a várost figyelni. Erzsi, Ferenc, János, Mihály és én - közölte mellékesen.  
Tudom, hogy Bálint sosem küldene engem ki ilyen feladatra, mert ehhez türelem kell, amivel nem rendelkezem kellőképpen. Tudtuk mindketten, így nem is haragudtam érte, hogy nem kell ott unatkoznom; mert ha unatkozom, gyakran bajt csinálok úgy, hogy nem is akarok azt csinálni, csak valahogy mégis összejön.  
\- Mikor mentek majd ki? - néztem rá kíváncsian. Ő mosolyogva nézett rám.  
\- Holnap reggel, szóval addig van időnk egy kártyapartira - vigyorodott el.

Másnap reggel semmi kedvem nem volt felkelni. Miért keljek fel? Nincs semmi dolgom, nekem nem kell a várost figyelni. Mégsem bírtam nyugton maradni, így hát végül csak felkeltem és felöltöztem. Az ázott ruháim még nem száradtak meg, amiket a különböző bútorokra terítettem ki. Sokkal kellemesebb érzés volt száraz ruhát viselni.  
Kisétáltam a szobából, utam egyenesen Bálinthoz vezetett. Unatkoztam. Hátha ki tud valamit találni, amivel elüthetem az időt.  
Kopogtam, semmi válasz. Benyitottam, Bálint sehol. Először mérgelődtem magamban, hogy na akkor most mihez kezdjek, de néhány másodperc múlva azon kaptam magam, hogy óvatosan áttúrom az asztalon heverő papírokat. A legtöbbje a hotellel kapcsolatos volt, de találtam egyet, amit nem tudtam hova tenni. Meg néhány jelentést, de azok nem érdekeltek.  
Az Abaffy családfa volt lerajzolva rá nevekkel, születési és halálozási dátumokkal. A legalján akadt egy név, amin többszörösen is átfirkáltak rajta, mintha el akarnák felejteni... mintha ki lenne tagadva onnan. Nem is hallottam ilyenről.  
Az Abaffy család az egyik legfőbb támogatónk volt, régóta ismerem őket és eddig azt hittem, mindenkit ismerek közülük. Mind az öt gyereket, azok gyerekeit, de ezek szerint lett volna egy hatodik? Mi lett vele?  
Óvatosan visszaigazgattam mindent a helyére és elhagytam a szobát.  
Utam egyenesen Abaffy Emiliához, a legidősebb gyerekhez vezetett, akinek a testvérét a jelek szerint kitagadták. Ugye, milyen jó az unalom? Bármit hajlamos szinte megcsinálni az ember, csakhogy ne unatkozzon.  
A nőt a piacon találtam meg, amint férjével, Vályi Lajossal vásároltak. A gyerekeket ők tudják, hol hagyták, talán alszanak még és valaki figyel rájuk.  
\- Emilia - köszöntem neki mosolyogva. A nő azonnal felismert és miután váltott pár szót a férjével, aki aprót bólintott, odajött hozzám. Nem volt már fiatal, de túl idős sem.  
\- Anna, örülök, hogy láthatlak - üdvözölt, majd arcon puszilt, ahogy én is őt. - Mi járatban?  
\- Szeretnék valamiről érdeklődni - váltottam komorabb és halkabb hangnemre. A hangom majdnem elnyomta a piaci zsivaj. Érdeklődően nézett rám, vidám arca némileg elsötétült. - Semmi veszélyesen komoly - siettem megnyugtatni. Biztos voltam benne, hogy valami nagyon rosszra gondolhatott, amit ugyan megértek, mert az assassinok körében ez mindennapos, de nem akartam, hogy aggódjon. Elég gondja volt neki anélkül is; aggódni állandó jelleggel, hogy ne bukjanak le és a családja békésen élhessen. - Nemrég láttam a családfátokat, ahol nemcsak te és a másik négy testvéred voltál rajta, hanem egy hatodik lesatírozott is. Nem úgy volt, hogy csak ti öten vagytok? - értetlenkedtem és a válaszra várva néztem rá.  
Emilia megtorpant és szomorúan nézett rám.  
\- Nem szokás erről beszélnünk... elmondom, de kérlek, ne mondd senkinek el. Nem szeretném, hogy kitudódjon, rendben?  
\- Természetesen - vágtam rá. - Gyere, üljünk le arra a padra - mutattam az egyik még üres padra, amit szerencsére senki sem foglalt el még akkor sem, mikor az irányába tartottunk.  
\- A történet egyszerű és rövid, de hatalmas szégyen a családunk számára. Ezért igyekszünk elfelejteni - kezdte el, mikor leültünk. Halkan beszélt, de elég hangosan ahhoz, hogy minden szavát értsem, de rajtam kívül senki más ne hallja. - Volt egy másik testvérem, Tivadar. Nem véletlen nem hallottál róla. A neve, de még a gondolata is mintha egy szitokszó lenne. Valamikor ő is assassin volt, pont mint te, de valamiért gyűlölte a kezdetektől fogva ezt az egészet. Persze, eleinte senki nem tudta, hogy ő hogyan érez, mert nem beszélt róla senkinek, de aznap, mikor elárult minket... mind megtudtuk. A mentort és még sok más assassint megölt, csatlakozott a templomosokhoz. Nem tudom, hogy él-e még, mi van vele, de hidd el, nem akarok vele találkozni soha többé. Megölt nem egy számomra is kedves személyt. Pontosabban nem egyedül csinálta, hanem a templomosokat rájuk szabadította.  
Csendesen hallgattam végig a történetet. Már értettem, miért nem akartak hallani sem róla, rá sem gondolni, miért akarták elfelejteni, hogy létezett valaha.  
Ránéztem a nőre, aki kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel nézett rám.  
\- Mikor történt ez, ha nem baj, hogy megkérdezem? - A kérdés hirtelen jött az elmémbe, majdnem engem is meglepve, hogy ez eszembe jutott.  
\- 1825-ben - válaszolt.  
Néhány másodpercig némán emésztettem az információt. Lehet, hogy...?  
\- Ő az okozója az édesapád halálának, Anna - tette hozzá csendesen Emilia.  
Döbbenten néztem rá. Egészen eddig nem jutottam közel a válaszhoz, hogy ki vagy mi lehetett az oka annak, hogy aznap éjjel ő meghalt... de ezek szerint a válasz közelebb volt, mint azt hittem és fájdalmasabb is.  
Lehajtottam a fejem és hagytam, hogy a könnyeim leperengjenek az arcomon. Mikor kezdtem el sírni? Nem zokogtam, némán sirattam a halott apámat, aki valaha assassin volt és egy áruló keze által hunyt el, aki lehet, hogy még a mai napig köztünk jár és pusztít.  
\- Megtalálom és megölöm - suttogtam dühösen. Nemcsak a magam múltbeli tragédiája miatt éreztem mély gyűlöletet a férfi iránt. Nemcsak számomra fontos emberek vesztek el. Nemcsak Emilia testvére szűnt meg lenni azon a napon... hanem aznap maga a Rend is majdnem megszűnt létezni. Kevesen élték túl és a mai napig kevesen vagyunk, de erősebbek, mint azt talán az a féreg áruló merné hinni.  
És én meg fogom neki mutatni, hogy nagyon nagy hibát követett el. Meg fogom ölni az árulásért, a sok felesleges halálért.  
Emilia nem mondott semmit, gyengéden megpaskolta a vállam búcsúzóul, majd csatlakozott férjéhez.  
Én még egy ideig ültem a padon, elmélkedve a hallottakon. Erről nekem sosem beszélt Bálint, nem árulta el, mi okozta a tüzet vagy úgy egyáltalán, hogy mi történt azon az éjszakán, ami még néha álmaimban kísért. Lehet, hogy meg akart óvni attól, hogy a dühöm vezessen és esetleg önmagamnak ártsak, de most, hogy birtokomban volt ez a fontos információ, már nem tudtam volna úgy tenni, mintha mi sem történt volna. Bosszút kellett állnom. És bosszút is fogok állni.  
Reszkess áruló Tivadar, a halálod napja közeledik!


	3. 2 Sequence 1 Memory

\- Bálint, engedd meg, kérlek! - könyörögtem már sokadjára a férfinak, aki tulajdonképpen apám helyett apám volt valamilyen szinten.  
Az irodájában ült szokás szerint, a jelentéseket nézegette. Türelmetlenül sóhajtott.  
\- Fogd fel, hogy nem engedhetem meg. Nem tehetlek ki ilyen veszélynek - mondta halkan. Nem próbált meggyőzni. Már nem. Az első két nap után fel is adta, azóta csak ismételgeti, hátha megunom és feladom. - Megígértem édesanyádnak... apropó, ha már Ilonáról van szó - nézett fel rám -, meglátogattad már? Azt hallottam, elég rossz bőrben van. Azt tanácsolom, addig menj el hozzá, amíg még megteheted - tanácsolta komoran.  
Szomorúan hajtottam le a fejem. Bűntudatot ébresztett bennem.  
Megígérte anyámnak, hogy nem fogom ugyanúgy végezni, mint apám, de ennek ellenére teljes mértékben bevezetett az assassinok világába, ahol nagyobb esély van a halálra, mintsem úgy, ha nem tudnék erről az egészről. Anyám távol tartotta magát a harcoktól, amennyire csak tehette - és így egymástól is eltávolodtunk.  
Tüdőbaj gyötörte hetek óta, biztos voltam benne, hogy nem fog már sokáig élni. Nem volt fiatal, egy ideje betegeskedett... talán igaza van Bálintnak.  
\- Elmegyek hozzá - suttogtam. - De nem reménykedj abban, hogy nem jövök aztán vissza könyörögni - tettem hozzá és kinyújtottam rá a nyelvem. A férfi megcsóválta a fejét.  
A házak tetején ugrálva hamar elértem ahhoz a házhoz, ahol anyám lakott. Nem volt a világ legjobb állapotban lévő háza, de nem is lehetett a legrosszabbnak nevezni. Falai szürkék, melyről a vakolat mállott lefele, az ablakok belülről függönnyel eltakarva.  
Bementem a lakásba, a szobába siettem, ahol anyám álmosan várt rám. Elmosolyodott, mikor meglátott. Én azonban eléggé elszörnyülködve pillantottam rá.  
Édesanyám mindig is egy talpraesett, testes és erős asszony volt mind fizikailag, mind mentálisan, de az ágyban fekvő személy csak halovány emléke volt annak, akire emlékeztem. A betegség miatt teljesen lefogyott, arca beesett, szeme kidülledt, haja csomókban hiányzott. Miféle betegsége volt még neki? Nem tünődtem azonban sokat, az ágy mellé húztam egy kis széket és ráültem, megfogtam a lefogyott, majdnem jéghideg, csontos kezét.  
\- Annyira örülök, hogy lát- Nem bírta befejezni a mondatát, mert erős köhögőroham tört rá. - Ne haragudj - mondta szomorúan, miután pár perccel később sikerült ideiglenesen abbahagynia a köhögést. - Féltem, hogy nem jössz el - hangja nem volt több, mint gyenge suttogás.  
Rossz volt így látni anyámat, hogy a betegség mennyire képes az embereket tönkretenni. Remélem, majd nem így fogok emlékezni rá, ahogy most látom. Arra az erős nőre akartam emlékezni, aki volt.  
\- Tudod, hogy ez badarság. Persze, hogy eljövök meglátogatni téged, csak sok a feladat - dünnyögtem arra gondolva, hogy ez a hazugság elég rossz dolog volt, de nem szerettem volna, ha majd abban a tudatban hal meg, hogy a lánya az assassinok rendjében szinte semmirekellőnek számít. Úgy tudta, hogy hasznos tagja vagyok. Büszke volt rám és mindig azt mondogatta, hogy apám büszke lenne rám. Nem foszhattam meg attól a kis örömtől, ami neki maradt - még akkor is, ha féltett.  
\- Igen, igaz. A sok feladat - sóhajtott egyet lassan. Pár apróbb köhögés után megpaskolta a kezem. - Hamarosan nem kell aggódnod miattam... de kérlek, ne ölesd meg magad. Olyan fiatal vagy még.  
\- Úgy nézek én ki, mint ki meg akar halni? - nevettem fel magamra mutatva.  
\- Nem, nem, persze, hogy nem - legyintett mosolyogva. - Csak ne siesd el az utánam jövetelt, és ne sirass. Ennyit kérek.  
Szomorúan néztem rá. Ne siratni? Még ő sem hiszi el, hogy lehetséges.  
\- Anya, ugye tudod, hogy ez lehetetlen?  
\- Persze.  
Rövid kínos csend után anyám megtalálta a kedvenc témáját.  
\- És hogy állsz a fiúk terén?  
Megforgattam a szemem.  
\- Úgy, ahogy eddig is: sehogy. - Morcosan néztem rá. Nem szerettem ezt a témát.  
\- Kár, pedig örülnék egy unokának - kuncogott, de hamar abbahagyta, mert újabb köhögőroham tört rá.  
\- Főzök neked valami levest.

Órákkal később Pozsony utcáit róttam. A kapucnimat nem húztam a fejemre, hiszen most nem mint egy assassin, hanem mint egy nő jártam az utcákat. Nem volt célpont, nem volt gyilkolás, csak sétálás vissza a hotelbe anyámtól. Pont, mint amit bármelyik normális ember is tenne. Nem voltam én sem lehetséges célpont, hiszen mint egy átlagos járókelőként nem voltam senkinek a célpontja. Éppen ezért nem is számítottam semmi különlegesre.  
Kerülgettem az embereket a gondolataimba merülve. Anyámon agyaltam. Mi lesz azután, ha ő meghalt? Egyedül maradok is meg nem. Élő rokonaim nem lesznek már, de egyfajta családként a Testvériség ott volt számomra... ennek ellenére ők nem pótolják az igazi családot. Annyi biztos, hogy szép temetést fogok neki összehozni, meg fogom tisztelni az emlékét, mindazt, amit ő jelent számomra és mindent, ami ő maga. Őt, az özvegy, lelkileg összetört, haldokló, de erős asszonyt. Az anyámat.  
Megálltam a járda szélén, felpillantottam az égboltra. Pár apróbb, sötét felhő úszott az égen, melyet a lemenő napfénye vöröses-narancsos színre festett. Annyira fura volt, hogy nem esett ezen a napon az eső - az ezt megelőző két hétben szinte csak zuhogott majdnem végig megállás nélkül -, hogy úgy éreztem, meg kell csodálnom. Gyönyörű, festői volt. Ha lenne érzékem a festéshez, talán lefesteném.  
Remélem, ha anya meghal, egy ehhez hasonló szép helyre kerül, mint amit az égen látni. Talán találkozna újra apával és boldogok lennének.  
Szomorú voltam a halálának gondolatától, de tudtam, hogy neki már csak szenvedés élni. Ha eljő az idő, az neki megváltás. Ezt nem vehettem el tőle. Megszabadulhat a sok éve hurcolt terheitől, fájdalmaitól és újra boldog lehet. Erre kell gondolnom, tudtam.  
Folytattam az utam a hotel felé. Az egyik sarkon is ugyanúgy, mint az eddigi összesnél nem figyeltem, de ezúttal megtörtént az, amire nem is gondoltam; nekimentem valakinek. Hátra tántorodtam, majdnem el is vesztettem az egyensúlyom, de a falnak támaszkodva visszanyertem azt.  
\- Sajnálom! - hadartam remélve, hogy ezzel le is tudom ezt a hirtelen jött kínos problémát és visszatérhetek a gondolataimhoz.  
\- Nincs semmi gond, kisasszony - mondta a hangja alapján férfi halovány német akcentussal a hangjában. Valahogy nem meglepő errefelé, meg úgy az ország egészében. - Én kérek elnézést - udvariaskodott, bár a hangja alapján nem voltam benne biztos, hogy valóban így gondolja-e, de legalább igyekszik megtartani a kulturált emberek szokásait. Felnéztem rá. Teljes mértékben átlagos, nálam azért idősebb, magasabb és testesebb, gazdagnak tűnő fickó volt a ruhái alapján. Hosszú, sötétbarna haját lófarokba fogva hordta, míg lehetetlen kék szemével figyelt szinte tanulmányozva engem.  
\- Öhm... - Erre hirtelen nem tudtam mit felelni, úgyhogy zavarodottan köszörültem meg a torkom. - Nincs... semmi baj. Azt hiszem - motyogtam. Ezzel most lejárattam magam? Kínomban a lábfejem néztem.  
A férfi aprót biccentve tovább állt.  
A távozása után ott álltam vagy fél percig, az emberek közben morogva kerülgettek.

\- Visszatértem, Bálint - robogtam be az irodájába, ahol ott volt két másik assassintanonc. Mind a hárman meglepve néztek fel. Valami komolyabb beszélgetés közepén lehettek, mivel láttam az arcukon, hogy nem örülnek neki, hogy félbe lett szakítva. - Öhm... Bocsi? - suttogtam és zavartan csuktam be az ajtót.  
Nem tetszett ez a mai nap. Hányszor kerülök még kínos helyzetbe? Remélem, többször nem, gondoltam, és elindultam az edzőterem felé, ahonnan... mondjuk úgy, fura hangok szűrődtek ki.  
\- Nyomjad! - hallatszott az egyik női assassin hangja. Fojtottan, de mégis elég hangosan, hogy a vékony ajtón keresztül tisztán értsem.  
\- Nyomom! Áh! - Ez meg István volt.  
Ezek most mit csinálnak?  
Megcsóváltam a fejem, mielőtt bármi rosszra gondoltam volna és inkább ott hagytam őket. Nem volt kedvem újabb kínos szituációba keveredni. Felmentem a tetőre, ahol már állt egy másik ember. Erzsi.  
\- Erzsi, szia! - köszöntem neki boldogan. Konkrétan fellélegeztem, hogy végre nem kerülök kínos szituációba. Mellé léptem.  
\- Szép estét neked is, Anna - biccentett egyet, majd kezét a szája elé téve hangosan ásított. - Őszintén szólva néha irigyellek - mondta váratlanul. Ez annyira meglepett, hogy szólni sem tudtam. Ő? Irigy? Rám? Már majdnem kiérdemelte a mester rangot, miért lenne rám pont ő irigy? Ennek nincs értelme.  
\- Elég fárasztó egyszerre családot nevelni és assassinnak lenni közben. Ez a legutóbbi küldetés is... napi pár óra alvás, majdnem állandóan figyelni a várost, hogy mikor érkezik meg az a templomos. - Álmosan, kissé lassan beszélt. Érezni lehetett a szavain, hogy félig meddig a fáradtságnak köszönhetően mondja ezeket, mert általában egy panaszt sem hallani tőle. - Aztán persze, nem ott érkezett, amelyik részt én figyeltem és így feleslegesen vártam egy hetet. Szerencsére volt, aki vigyázzon a gyerekekre, ha már István is ki lett küldve - tette hozzá.  
Kezdtem érteni, miért mondja ezeket. Az anyámnak tett ígéret és a türelmetlenségemnek köszönhetően Bálint nagyon ritkán adott olyan feladatot, ami terepmunka lett volna. Legtöbbször... semmi sem volt. Ha Erzsi így érez, akkor a többiek vajon hogyan? Utálnak érte? Biztosan nem szívlelik a gondolatot.  
Csendesen vettem tudomásul, hogy valószínűleg a Rend egyik legfeleslegesebb tagja vagyok. Nem töltött el jó érzéssel. Kellemetlen gombóc gyülemlett a torkomban.  
\- Utálsz ezért? - kérdeztem suttogva. Féltem hangosan feltenni a kérdést.  
\- Nem. Én nem, viszont mások... - sóhajtott egyet. Ásított és folytatta. - Nem konkrétan utálnak, csak nem szívlelik ezt a túlzott óvást Bálint részéről. Úgy vélik... nincs értelme a Rend tagjának lenned. - Felém fordult. - Holnapra ezt biztosan elfelejtem, mert ha álmos vagyok, sok minden kiesik, de arra kérlek, hogy ne csinálj butaságot, rendben?  
Nem akartam erre válaszolni. Gyerekként kezelt. Miféle butaságot tudnék csinálni? Hirtelen beugrott sok minden, és inkább önmagamnak nem válaszoltam fejben, helyette csak Erzsi beszédjére reagáltam.  
\- Megpróbálom. Köszönöm, Erzsi.  
Visszasétáltam az edzőteremig, ahol továbbra is kétértelmű hangokat és szavakat hallottam. István Erzsinek a férje. Most pedig vagy megcsalja, vagy... nem. Kezdtem kíváncsi lenni, de a nemrég hallottak lelomboztak, így tovább haladtam nem törődve velük. Ahogy elmentem Bálint irodája előtt, az a két korábbi assassin az ajtó előtt állt. Nem szóltam semmit, köszönésképpen biccentettem nekik. Éreztem a tekintetüket magamon még akkor is, mikor már messze jártam tőlük.  
Nem akartam tudni, mit gondolhattak rólam. Az épületből kiérve nem tudtam, merre menjek, mit csináljak. Nem bírtam volna a hotelben maradni, velük egy légtérben lenni. Rossz érzés töltött el a gondolattól is, hogy most ott legyek. Ki kellett szellőztetnem a fejem, kitalálnom, mit csináljak.

Az utcákon járva ezúttal figyeltem, hova lépek, nem akartam senkibe belemenni, mint ma korábban. Egy kis parkba vitt az utam, ahol egy padra leültem és hallgattam a város zaját. Megnyugtatott. Egészen eddig a pillanatig rá sem jöttem, hogy valójában mennyire ideges és zaklatott voltam, csak mikor a békesség érzése járt át, akkor vettem észre. Elmosolyodtam. Többször is jöhetnék ide, ha ilyen hatással van rám.  
Hátra dőltem és alaposabban elkezdtem gondolkodni a dolgokon a Renddel kapcsolatban. Igaza van mindenkinek, aki úgy gondolja, hogy haszontalan vagyok. Nem tettem semmi érdemlegeset, pedig több, mint tizenöt éve kezdődött el a képzésem. Ezalatt már képes kellene legyek önálló, fontos küldetéseket véghez inni, ami többől áll, mint abból, hogy valakiből kiszedjem az információt, miután az halálra ijedt. A többiek valóban tesznek a hazáért, a népért, de én... én nem. Mit tettem én? Semmit. De nem jelenti azt, hogy nem is tehetek. Nem számít, mit fog mondani Bálint vagy bárki más, ki fogom venni a részem most már a harcokból.  
Első lépésben utána kell néznem ennek a bizonyos jobb kéznek, aki miatt annyira bezsongtak a Rendnél.


	4. 2 Sequence 2 Memory

Éjjel volt és a város aludt. Persze, ahol kellett volna, hogy valóban aludjanak, ott természetesen szinte mindenki ébren volt - ilyen az én szerencsém. A hotelben míg a szállást igénybe vevők egy ideje pihenni tértek, addig a testvéreim, az assassinok éberen mászkáltak az épületen kívül és belül, ügyelve annak biztonságára. Néhányuk elrejtőzve tette ezt, de a legtöbbjük szimplán sétálgatott például az épület előtt vagy valamely részében az épületnek. Rajtuk keresztül észrevétlenül kellett eljutnom Bálint irodájába. Ha valahol találok információt a nagymester jobb kezéről, akkor ott biztosan lesz.  
Számomra éppúgy tiltott terület volt ez, mint bárki másnak Bálinton és Istvánon kívül; csakis akkor mehettünk oda, ha hívott a mentor. Francba. Miért nincs olyan szerencsém, mint mikor megtaláltam az Abaffy családfát? Sóhajtottam egyet. Nem számított most. Ami fontos, hogy nem bukhatok le, mert akkor árulás vádjával elég csúnyán megjárhatom. Figyelnem kellett türelmesen, várni a megfelelő lehetőségre. A legnagyobb gyengeségeim közül pár. Biztos, hogy nem fog sikerülni, de ha legalább az irodába jutás előtt kapnának el, akkor nem vonhatnának kérdőre. Más kérdés, ha bejutok és akkor bukok le.  
Felálltam, mélyen a szemembe húztam a csuklyát. Ellenőriztem fegyvereimet. Nem mertem azok nélkül menni.  
Kezem a kilincsre tettem, nem nyomtam le, csak mélyen lélegeztem, gondolatban biztattam magam. Kinyitottam az ajtót - úgy éreztem, ha nem teszem, akkor nincs még egy lehetőségem. Bálint nem tartja meg a végsőkig a jelentéseket, pont azért, hogy ne bukjunk le, ha esetleg egy templomos bejutna és kutatna. Egy vagy két nap múlva el fogja őket égetni a kandallóban. Addig van esélyem. Szóval ha ma elkapnak a folyosókon, még esetleg megpróbálhatom holnap; talán.  
Kiléptem a folyosóra, az ajtót becsuktam. Nem keltett semmiféle zajt, aminek rendkívül örültem, ahogy annak is, hogy koromsötét volt a folyosón; ablakok előtt a sötétítő elhúzva, lámpák eloltva. Előny és hátrány is egyben. Előny, hogy nem vesznek észre, ha ügyesen csinálom, de ha valakibe belebotlok, akkor az eléggé hátrány. Megráztam a fejem. Nem agyalhatok most ilyenen!  
Zajtalanul lépkedve elindultam előre. Fegyvereim nem keltettek zajt, mert főleg apró tőrök voltak nálam egy pisztollyal és a rejtett pengémmel kibővítve. Kardot meg egyéb finomságokat nem kockáztathattam volna meg. Kicsit túlzottan gyanús és zajos lenne.  
Szóval haladtam előre, kikerülve minden akadályt, ami az utamba került: kisebb fotelok, asztalok rajtuk dísszel és két szekrény. Örökkévalóságnak tűnt, mire eljutottam a folyosó végén lévő nagy, kétszárnyú ajtóhoz. Talán még életemben nem osontam ilyen odafigyeléssel, mint a mai éjjelen.  
Egy kevesek által ismert és főleg assassinok által használt képességgel az ajtó túloldalán lévő termet végigfürkésztem; ezt hívjuk a Sas Látásának. Ketten tartózkodtak bent. Egyikük ült és olvasott, másikuk az ott lévő ablakoknak állt háttal. Nagyszerű. Talán még végigmehetek gyanút nem keltve. Felegyenesedtem, fejemről lehúztam a csuklyát és benyitottam.  
\- Jó estét - köszöntem a két bent lévőnek.  
A könyvet olvasó fel sem nézett, csak elmormogott egy köszönésfélét, azonban az ablaknál lévő alak elmosolyodott.  
\- Neked is, Anna - mondta István és közelebb lépett. - Késő esti séta? - érdeklődött vidáman. Nem is sejtette, mire készülök.  
\- Nem tudok aludni - adtam félig-meddig kitérő választ. Miközben figyeltem a gyanútlan férfit, az futott végig az agyamon, hogy vajon ő is utál-e? Elég régóta ismerem Istvánt, gyakorlatilag mióta Bálint magához vett, ami már több, mint húsz éve volt. Mindig is kedveltem őt, jó barátok voltunk és reméltem, hogy vagyunk is. Neki azóta saját családja van Erzsivel az oldalán, de ettől függetlenül még jóban maradtunk és reméltem, hogy a mai napig nem tekint rám utálattal.  
\- Az mostanában velem is sokszor megesik - csóválta meg a fejét. - A gyerekek valamiért pont estefelé a legaktívabbak... eh - nevetett fel. - Már alszanak, de én meg nem bírok aludni, szóval helyette figyelem, ahogy Gábor olvas.  
Az említett halkan felkuncogott.  
\- Elég... izgalmas - mondtam elnyújtva a szavakat.  
\- Tudom - vonta meg a vállát. - Nyugodtan maradhatsz, ha szeretnél, legalább nemcsak egyszemélyes nézőseregje lesz Gábornak. - Megpaskolta a vállam, miközben a szemöldökét vonogatta.  
\- Inkább nem - csóváltam a fejem nevetve és miután elköszöntem tőlük folytattam az utam. Ezúttal is egy kétszárnyú ajtón kellett keresztül mennem, ahonnan egy már kivilágított folyosóra értem. Nem húztam fejemre a csuklyát, feltűnő lenne, ahogy az is, hogy osonok; főleg, hogy fel és alá mászkált egy másik assassin.  
\- Jó estét - köszöntem, ő is visszaköszönt, mentem tovább.  
Ezután értem a második emelet központi részére, ahonnan három irányba is lehetett menni. Természetesen tudtam, merre kell elindulnom, hogy Bálint irodájába jussak, de arról nem közelíthettem meg. Azonnal lebuknék és az eddig teljesítményem mehetne a francba. Úgyhogy másik irányt választottam.  
Elindultam lefelé, be a konyhába. Támadt egy kicsit kockázatos, de talán jó ötletem. A konyhából nyílt egy titkos járat, mely az iroda közelébe vitt és kevesen tudtak róla. Nem mindenki vette a fáradtságot - vagy inkább nem volt idejük rá -, hogy felfedezzék töviről hegyire az épületet.  
A konyhába lépve elégedetten állapítottam meg, hogy senki nem tartózkodott ott rajtam kívül. Elhúztam a nagy edényeket tároló szekrényt, mely egy nem túl hatalmas lyukat fedett fel. Hason mászva a nem túl nagydarab emberek átfértek rajta.  
Bemásztam a lyukon, a testem annak szélét súrolta, így temérdek vakolat hullott rám. Átérve a másik oldalára lehasaltam, átnyúltam a lyukon és visszahúztam a szekrényt a helyére. Nagyjából. Nem volt nehéz, mert apró kerekek voltak a lábain megkönnyítve a mozgatást.  
Ezután néztem körbe. Koromsötét volt, nem láttam semmit. Szerencsére emlékeztem a járatra, hogy merre van, mindössze tapogatóznom kellett.  
Az omladozó faldarabok nedvesek voltak, talán a legutóbbi esőzéskor áztak át. Penészes-patkány szag keveréket árasztott az egész hely; nem is véletlenül. Ahogy haladtam előre, gyakran hallottam menekülő patkányokat, akik aztán kíváncsian visszatértek. Undorodtam az apró lábaiknak a hangjától, de nem zavart meg. Mentem és mentem. Felfelé tartottam.  
Nem tartott sokáig, mire megpillantottam azt, ami kellett nekem. Halvány beszűrődő fényt egy vászonanyag mögül. Odalépve óvatosan elhúztam, hogy valamennyire kilássak. Egy könyvvel megpakolt szekrény takart el az esetleges itt tartózkodók szeme elől, valamint a falra felakasztott mintás lepedő. Még én tettem ide mind a kettőt, hogy senki ne vegye észre az ember magasságú és széles járatot.  
Két fordulóval távolabb ott állt az iroda. Csak addig kellett eljutnom. Észrevétlenül, nesztelenül. Ehhez először azonban ki kellett derítenem, mászkál-e valaki a környéken. A Sas Látását használva hamar rájöttem, hogy igen, vannak. A közelben négyen beszélgettek összetömörülve. Nem tudtam megmondani, kik ők vagy mit beszélnek, de nem is érdekelt addig, míg nem zavarják meg a tervem. Itt vagyok majdnem a célban, ne most bukjak le. Figyeltem még pár percig őket, nem úgy tűnt, mintha hamarosan távozni akarnának. A szintén gurulós lábú szekrényt eltoltam, kimásztam a lyukból, visszaigazítottam mind a lepedőt, mind a könyvesszekrényt a helyére. Leporoltam magam.  
Mély levegőt vettem. Ha valaki akar erre jönni, most jöjjön. Még tudnék hihető kifogást találni.  
A susmorgók egyre hangosabban suttogtak.  
\- ... nem tehetjük... - Ennyit hallottam meg, de elég volt ahhoz, hogy felkeltse az érdeklődésem. Mit nem tehetnek?  
Megráztam a fejem. A fenébe. Nem foglalkozhatok velük. Sietnem kell, míg megtehetem.

Az irodába sikeresen bejutottam. Nem hittem, hogy sikerül, de valójában most jött a java. Az egyedüli fényforrást az ablakon beszűrődő Hold fénye biztosította, ami megnehezítette az asztalon lévő jelentések olvasását. A biztonság kedvéért az asztal mögé leguggolva olvastam, hogyha valaki csak az ellenőrzés kedvéért benyitna, akkor ne lássanak meg.  
Már nem tudom, hanyadik jelentést vettem a kezembe, mikor az ajtó kínos lassúsággal nyílt ki. Többen is beléptek, én még jobban összehúztam magam és reméltem, hogy sikerült zajtalanul eléggé behúzódnom az asztal alá. Szerencsére az említett bútor elülső és két oldalsó részét teljesen eltakarta egy vastag falap, így nem láthatnak meg. Remélem.  
Valami koppant a padlón és valaki felnyögött.  
Mi folyik itt? Lehajtottam a fejem a padlóra, hogy a falap és a padló közti pár centis résen keresztül lássam, ki hever ott. Egyedül annyit sikerült kivennem, hogy őszes a haja.  
\- A Rendnek nincs többé szüksége rád. Gyenge vezető vagy. Ideje leváltani téged - szólalt meg valaki. Ismerősen csengett a hangja. Ki lehetett az? És miről beszél? Kiről?  
\- Nagyon jól tudod, hogy ez nem így működik! - horkantott fel Bálint dühösen.  
Bálint? Mit akarnak tőle? Ugye nem akarják megölni?  
Az idős férfi felállt, hogy szemtől szembe nézzen a számomra titokzatos támadóival, de azok egyike válaszul behúzott neki egyet, mire újra a padlón kötött ki és a fejét erősen a padlóra nyomták.  
Bálint fájdalmasan lélegzett. Tekintete véletlen találkozott össze az enyémmel. Egy pillanatra láttam a döbbenetet, majd újra a támadóira nézett.  
\- Lehet, hogy már idős vagyok és a halálommal le fogtok váltani, Mihály, de tudd, hogy egyikőtök sem lesz vezető. A Rend sosem fogadna el titeket mentorként. Egyikőtöket sem.  
Miért éreztem úgy, hogy miattam említette az egyikük nevét.  
Ekkor jöttem rá valamire. Az a négy sugdolózó valószínűleg ugyanazok, akik megtámadták Bálintot.  
Mihály.  
\- És érdekel, hogy miért? Mindannyiótoknak elmondom, ha érdekel - próbálta húzni az időt. Sikertelenül.  
Egy másik felhorkant. Őt sem ismertem fel.  
\- Tévedsz, Bálint. Nem mi leszünk a vezetők. Van erre egy tökéletes személy, csak sajnálom, hogy Te már nem fogod ezt látni - mondta gúnyosan a nő. Ki volt ő?  
\- Akkor... sajnálom, hogy ilyen mélyre süllyedtetek mindannyian. Megannyi remény, lehetőség rejlett bennetek... - sóhajtotta szomorúan a mentor.  
\- Mi legalább élni fogunk veled ellentétben.  
Mihály megragadta Bálint fejét, aki fájdalmasan nyögött fel.  
\- Jó mentor voltál, sajnos a te időd lejárt. - Egy kést döfött a férfi szívébe, aki egy utolsót nyögött, majd teste elernyedt. - Nyugodj békében - mondta Mihály, miután eleresztette a testet. A vér hamar belepte a padlót. Szememből könny folyt. Meghalt. Előttem. Én meg csak néztem. Nem tudtam mozdulni, még levegőt sem venni. Csendesen vártam meg, míg felgyújtják az irodát és elhagyják a helyiséget. Amint becsapódott az ajtó, kimásztam. A jelentést zsebretettem, nem törődve a körülöttem egyre jobban növekvő tűzzel Bálint mellé térdeltem, átöleltem a holttestét és sírtam.  
Miért kellett neki meghalnia? Ki miatt?  
Bálint apám helyett apám volt, éppúgy szeretett, mint a tulajdon gyermekét. Segített túljutnom a gyászon. Felnevelt.  
És én csak végignéztem, ahogy meghal. Nem tudtam megbocsájtani magamnak. Sem Mihálynak és annak a másik három ismeretlennek. Meg fogom ölni őket. Szenvedjenek, ahogy én szenvedek!

\- Anna! - egy kiáltás szakított ki a gondolataimból. Még mindig a halott férfit öleltem, a lángok már szinte teljesen elértek minket. Eddig fel sem tűnt, ezután meg nem érdekelt. Itt feküdt a számomra egyik legfontosabb ember a karjaim között. Nem akartam magára hagyni. Nem akartam... nem.  
Nem tudtam, ki jött be és ki ráncigált ki a forró helyiségből. Én csak ordítottam bőgve és vissza akartam menni Bálinthoz. Vele maradni.


	5. 2 Sequence 3 Memory

Clara melletted állt, mikor kinyitottad a szemed.  
\- Ne haragudj a hirtelen félbeszakításért - szabadkozott. Morcos volt. Talán nem örült neki, hogy ez megtörtént, de akkor miért tette? - A rendszer nem tud hozzáférni az előző események utáni emlékeihez, szóval lesz némi ugrás az időben. Attól tartok néhol majd találkozhatsz apróbb hibákkal egy kis ideig, mivel nem teljes az emlék és... kicsit zavaros. Nehéz volt hozzáférni, ennél jobban egyelőre nem megy. Amíg te bent vagy, mi dolgozunk rajta, rendben?  
Bólintottál. Vissza az Animusba.

****1848 szeptember****

A mentor halálával majdnem felbomlott a Testvériség, de a fia, István időben a helyére lépett.

\- Anna - köszönt mosolyogva egy idős hölgy, majd ment tovább.  
Egy faluban éltem, mint egy földesúr szolgálója. A valóságban azonban egy kicsit máshogy nézett ki az egész. Gergely egy kiöregedett assassin volt, ő segített ki, mikor mindenki ellenem volt.

A kép összeomlott és helyette vibráló feketeség jelent meg. Azonnal meghallottad Clara hangját.  
\- Itt is van. Ez egy hiba, amit említettem. Egy kis zavar a rendszer működésében. Valószínűleg az egyik elérhetetlen emlékkel kapcsolatos. Talán láthatjuk? - elmélkedett. - Indulj el valamerre, hátha valamire jutunk.  
Úgy tettél, ahogy mondta. Elindultál egy neked tetszőleges irányba, majd a vibrálás felerősödött. Egy pillanatra a hirtelen megjelenő fehérség elvakított, majd máshol voltál, de szintén Annaként.

Lihegve rohantam a piacra. Sok ember van, talán elbújhatok. Körbenéztem, de nem alaposan. Nem ment. Fáradt voltam már ahhoz. Volt egy nagyobb csoportosulás, akik a zöldségeket nézték. Beálltam közéjük, mintha engem is érdekelne a répa meg a burgonya. Reméltem, hogy nem tűnik fel senkinek, hogy véres a ruhám. Igaz, hogy sötét anyagból készült az, amit viselek, de tudtam, hogy vannak éles szemű öregasszonyok, akik könnyedén észreveszik az ilyet. Úgyhogy próbáltam nem gyanúsan viselkedni. Még a kapucnim is levettem a fejemről, igaz, hogy esett, de így kevésbé tűnnék fel. Kisebb eséllyel találnának meg.  
Végül letettem a kezemben forgatott nagy szál répát, amire valaki azonnal lecsapott. Arrébb léptem és a gyümölcsöket nézegettem. Éhes voltam. Erre akkor jöttem rá, mikor a kezemben forgatott piros alma láttán megkordult a hasam. Kár, hogy nem volt nálam pénz.  
Visszatettem a helyére és lehajtott fejjel haladtam tovább. A szemem sarkából fürkésztem a tömeget és ügyeltem arra, hogy ne menjek neki senkinek, majd mikor semmi gyanúsat nem láttam, leültem egy padra. Két öregember ült még ott rajtam kívül, valamiről vitáztak. Nem figyeltem rájuk, ahogyan ők sem rám. Örültem ennek.  
Az embereket figyelve hamarosan feltűnt két üldözőm. Engem kerestek, de mintha nem vették volna számításba, hogy a padra leülhetek, ide sem néztek. Vagy ez csak csel, hogy előcsalogassanak? Nem számított. Nem mozdulhattam, mert akkor azonnal észrevennének, de talán még így is előbb-utóbb észre fognak venni, ha sokáig maradok itt és még többen érkeznek ide. Valamit tennem kellett. De mit?  
Hirtelen egy kéz nehezedett a vállamra. A szívem kihagyott egy ütemet és ültemben megugrottam. Kis híja volt, hogy ne sikoltsak fel. Máris megtaláltak? Ijedten néztem arra a személyre, aki a vállam fogta. Az egyik öregember.  
\- Nehéz manapság egy magadfajta élete, nemdebár? - kérdezte halkan és mosolyogva.  
Ki ez az ember? Honnan tud... tud egyáltalán rólunk?  
\- Ki maga? - néztem rá értetlenül. Talán egy templomos és mindjárt szól a társainak.  
\- Valaha én is assassin voltam, de kiöregedtem. Nem válnék már hasznára a Rendnek, úgyhogy földesúrként tengetem a hátralévő napjaimat. - Közelebb hajolt, talán bizalmaskodni akart. Ekkor tűnt fel, hogy a másik öregember már nem volt jelen. - Nem tudom, miért és kik elől menekülsz, de annyit tanácsolok neked, hogy ne öltözz assassinnak, mert elég feltűnő. Hamarosan azoknak is fel fog tűnni, akik a nyomodban vannak - mondta a nyilvánvalót. Talán az arcomról le tudta olvasni, hogy mit gondolok, vagy pedig csak kitalálta, de így folytatta. - Nem maradhatsz itt, ha valóban bujkálnod kell. Engedd meg, hogy segítsek.  
Bólintottam. Ennél jobbkor sosem jöhetett volna. Még az sem érdekelne most, ha kiderülne, hogy ez az öregember valójában egy templomos és át akar verni, az innen kijutás esélye túl kecsegtető volt ahhoz, hogy elutasítsam.  
\- Kanalas Gergely vagyok - mutatkozott be, majd így folytatta. - Most pedig kövess. Fejed hajtsd le, nem hátrány, ha a hajaddal az arcod eltakarod. És ne maradj le - mondta komoran, majd botjára támaszkodva felállt, elindult és én követtem.

Újból összeomlott az emlékkép és feketeség vett körbe mindent, amely vibrált.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez nem az utolsó ilyen hiba, ha nevezhetjük ezt egyáltalán ennek. Ha lesz megint, már tudni fogod, mi a teendő.

A ház udvarára lépve Gergely unokahúga fogadott. Tekintve, hogy Gergely és az egész rokonsága roma volt, így ez a lány is. Tény, ami tény, talán Gergely és rokonsága volt az egyetlen földesúri címet birtokló roma család, akit ismertem, de az is igaz volt, hogy náluk rendesebbeket keresve sem találtam volna. Imádtam őket. Barátságos, be- és elfogadó emberek voltak egytől-egyig.  
Csak azt sajnáltam, hogy a forradalom során pár törvény nem feltétlen volt jó hatással rájuk nézve.  
\- Örülök, hogy jössz. Gergely üzeni, hogy szeretné, ha minél hamarabb beszélnél vele, vannak információi a levéllel kapcsolatban - darálta le az előre bemagolt szöveget. Senki nem tudta az öregemberen és rajtam kívül, hogy léteznek assassinok, és ez így is volt rendjén.  
\- Köszönöm - mosolyogtam rá, majd az öreg dolgozószobájába mentem.  
Bent ült, előtte az a jelentés, mely Bálint halála óta nálam volt. Rajta mindössze egy név, aminek én nem láttam hasznát, sem értelmét, de Gergely nem hagyta annyiban. Kihasználva azt, hogy senki nem tudott róla, hogy ő régen assassin volt, könnyedén hozzá tudott férni pár információhoz. Ugyan elképzelni sem tudtam, hogy csinálja, de igazán megtaníthatna. Biztos, hogy voltak kapcsolatai, de azok hogyan jutnak belsőséges információkhoz? Nekem sem jönne rosszul egyfajta kapcsolathálózat.  
Beléptemre felemelte a fejét.  
\- Csukd be az ajtót, nem szeretném, ha ez, amit beszélünk kíváncsi fülekre találna.  
Úgy tettem, ahogy mondta, majd az íróasztalával szemben leültem egy kisebb fotelbe.  
\- Sikerült megtudnom, hogy ki ez az alak - kezdett azonnal bele. - Meg fogsz lepődni, de hidd el nekem, hogy ennél hasznosabb információt keresve sem találhattál volna Bálint irodájában - mondta elégedetten. - Ez a Tidi a templomos nagymester jobb keze.  
Emlékeztem rá, hogy februárban volt róla hír, hogy valamit keresnek és a nagymester a jobb kezét küldte el azt megtalálni, de nem értettem, hogy mit érünk el vele, ha tudjuk a nevét? Számít az egyáltalán valamit?  
\- Még nincs vége. A teljes neve Abaffy Tivadar Zsigmond.  
A név említésére döbbenten néztem rá. Hiszen ő volt az, aki elárulta régen az assassinokat, meggyilkolta őket. És ő volt Emilia testvére. Az áruló. Így már értettem, miért találta annyira fontosnak Gergely, hogy közölje mindezt velem.  
\- Akkor legalább ha mást nem, apámért bosszút tudok állni - suttogtam. Nem keltett semmilyen pozitív vagy negatív érzést bennem ez az információ. Meg fogom ölni, ez tény, de utána ugyanúgy visszatérek a régi életemhez. A régihez? Majdnem felnevettem erre a gondolatra. Az már elveszett. Nekem már csak a Kanalas család maradt.  
\- Van itt még más is - mosolyodott el, de ez nem az a fajta, ő rá jellemző vidám mosoly volt, ez valami más, sokkal sötétebb volt, ami nem jellemzi őt. - Nem gondolkodtál még az összefüggéseken? Én nem, ezt nem tagadom, de így megtudva pár dolgot olyan egyértelmű az egész, hogy nem is értem, hogy nem vettük észre. Vagy hogy miért nem gondoltunk erre?  
Miről beszél?  
\- Ő van minden téged ért rossz mögött, Anna. Ő ölette meg Bálintot, édesanyádat, ő irányítja titkon Istvánon keresztül a testvériséget, miatta lettél bűnbak - sorolta fel a sokkolóbbnál sokkolóbb tényeket.  
Szólni nem bírtam. Tényleg ennyi az egész? Tényleg csak annyi van, hogy ő okozta mindezt? Végül is egy templomosról beszélünk, de mennyire kell, hogy utáljon engem az az alak, ha ennyire árt nekem? Vagy ez valami nevetséges véletlen, amihez valamilyen módon csak kapcsolódom és én képzelek bele többet?  
\- Ne sírj - suttogta az öregember és mellém sétált, kezét a vállamra tette.  
Fel sem tűnt, hogy sírok, míg meg nem említette. Letöröltem az arcomról a könnycseppeket és küzdöttem a sírás ellen.  
\- De miért kellett anyának is meghalnia? - suttogtam. - Ő neki köze sem volt a Testvériséghez, veszélyt sem jelentett a templomosokra. Akkor mégis miért?  
Gergely sóhajtott.  
\- Azt hiszem, erre is van válaszom - sóhajtott. - Volt nála valami, ami kellett neki és elvette. Nem tudom, mi az, még nem sikerült a belsős kapcsolatomnak rájönni, de dolgozik rajta - tette hozzá. - Menj, pihenj le, nyugodj meg és majd másnap visszatérünk erre.

Másnapra sikerült a majdnem visszatérő gyászom felett erőt vennem és eldöntöttem, hogy bosszút fogok állni. Apámért, anyámért, Bálintért és mindazokért, akiknek az az alak miatt kellett szenvednie. Már csak Gergelyt kellett rávennem, hogy egyezzen bele.  
\- Nem szabad, hogy az érzelmeid vezessenek - válaszolta rá, mikor elmondtam, hogy mit akarok. - Az csak még több fájdalmat fog neked okozni és a kívánt vigaszt az áruló megölésében nem fogod meglelni. Talán elégtételt veszel, de ha ez válik az életed egyetlen, valós céljává, akkor utána sosem leszel igazán elégedett és boldog.  
Üres beszédnek éreztem azt, amit mondott. Már miért ne lennék boldog attól, hogy megölöm azt a rohadékot? A gondolkodása hasonlított Bálintéhoz... Bálint... nyugodj békében...  
Megráztam a fejem. Ez nem a fájdalom ideje.  
\- Ezt meg kell tennem - jelentettem ki. - Tudni róla bármit, most merre tartózkodik? - tettem fel egy sokkal fontosabb kérdést.  
Nagyot sóhajtva rázta meg a fejét.  
\- Nem szabadna így hozzáállnod... - suttogta, majd hangosabban ezt mondta: - Nincs az országban. Ez az egyetlen biztos információm.  
Biccentettem, majd mondtam, hogy elmegyek sétálni egyet.  
Az utcát járva elmerengtem a lehetőségeimen. Vagy megvárom, míg újból jelet ad magáról Tivadar, vagy ahogy hívatja magát; Tidi, vagy pedig én indulok a keresére. Vagy megvárom, míg Gergely kapcsolatai megtudnak valamit. Egyik sem tűnt a legkecsegtetőbb verziónak.  
Talán volna ott egy negyedik opció? Mihály, István és az a még mindig ismeretlen másik három alak tudhat valamit, ha már neki dolgoznak. Lehet, hogy a legegyszerűbb az lenne, ha megkeresném és addig verném őket, míg ki nem nyögik, amit tudni akarok.  
De egyedül nem tudnék elbánni velük. Kellene találnom valakit, aki segít. Gergely talán tudna valakit, akinek a hasznát vehetném.

Gergely megcsóválta a fejét, mikor ezt a gondolatmenetem előadtam.  
\- Ez nem így működik, tudod jól. Nem mondom, hogy teljesen esélytelen, de nagyon minimális és könnyen belebukhatsz - magyarázta. Aggódást véltem felfedezni a hangjában és az arcvonásain?  
\- De akkor sem ülhetek itt tétlenül - vágtam rá. - Most van esély lecsapni rájuk!  
\- Ők holnap, holnapután és később is ott lesznek. Nem mennek el sehova. - Legyintett a kezével türelmetlenül. - Talán te vagy az egyetlen harcképes assassin, aki tudja is az igazat. Ha téged megölnek vagy még rosszabb, véglegesen elhitetik a többiekkel, hogy te vagy az úgymond rossz, akkor aztán fölösleges lesz minden, amit eddig tettél. Akkor nem lenne esélyed. Fel kell készülni alaposan. Nem ellene vagyok a cselekvésnek, de nem szabad terv nélkül nekirontani és remélni, hogy majd minden a mi javunkra válik, mert arra minimális az esély.  
Meglepődtem. Ebben van valami.  
\- Igazad lehet. - Nehéz volt ezt a két szót kimondani és beismerni, hogy neki van igaza.  
\- Örülök neki, hogy végre megértetted. Akkor lassan el is kezdhetjük a felkészülést, nem gondolod?


	6. 2 Sequence 4 Memory

Pár nap telt el azóta, hogy Gergellyel elkezdtünk felkészülni, ami abból állt, hogy a vén assassin harcolni tanított. Azt gondoltam róla, hogy már gyenge és alig fog tudni küzdeni, de hamar bebizonyította, hogy egy assassin akkor is az marad, ha már nem fiatal.  
\- Ez nem ér!  
A földre ültem, felhúztam a térdem és átkaroltam. Hogy tudnék én Mihállyal, Istvánnal, Tivadarral és azzal a másik néggyel leszámolni, ha még Gergelyt se bírom legyőzni? Sokkal jobb harcos volt nálam, hideg fejjel gondolta végig a dolgokat és nem cselekedett ok nélkül. Ha azt hittem, hogy egy ütésem célba talált, akkor az csak annyit jelentett, hogy várta, mikor lesz nyitott a védelmem és teríthet le. Ökölharc, karddal, íjjal és a rejtett pengével gyakorlás - mind ugyanezt az eredményt hozta. Reménytelen helyzet. Így képtelen lennék bárkivel is elbánni. Kezdtem úgy érezni, hogy szerencsém van, hogy a vénember visszatartott és nem hagyta, hogy a fejem után rohanjak. Természetesen ezt eszem ágában sem volt kimondani.  
\- Pár nap alatt nem sajátíthatod el mindazt, amihez sokkal több idő kell. Elsősorban meg kell tanulnod az önfegyelmet. Ha ez megvan, utána térjünk vissza a harcra.  
Ezzel hátat fordított nekem és elindult kifele, de az ajtóban megállt. Hátra sem nézve ezt mondta:  
\- Van valaki, akivel szeretném, ha találkoznál. Pihenj le, szedd magad rendbe, mert úgy nézel ki, mint egy koldus, és utána megyünk azzal az illetővel találkozni.  
Megforgattam a szemem. Jó, hogy izzadt vagyok zilált külsővel több órányi csak vereséget eredményező gyakorló harc után. Hogy máshogy néznék ki? És kivel kell találkoznom? Persze, ő úgy mondta, hogy szeretné, ha valakivel találkoznék, de ez majdnem felér azzal, hogy azt kell. Nemcsak egy választási lehetőség, hogy akarok vagy sem. Nála lakom, ő tart el, segít és tanít, szóval nincs sok beleszólásom. Nem örültem neki, de nem is akartam, hogy csalódjon bennem, ezért úgy tettem, ahogy mondta csak kiegészítettem evéssel.

Este volt, mikor Gergellyel az utcán sétáltunk ahhoz a valakihez. A jelek szerint azonban nemcsak mi tettünk így, hanem sok ember a faluból, mert a megszokottól ellentétben nyüzsögtek az emberek - estére már mindenki általában lepihen és az utcák csendesek. Ehhez képest a falusiak nagyrésze ugyanarra sétált, mint mi. Nem egészen értettem, mi folyik itt, ötletem sem volt, hiszen mi lehetett az, ami így kicsalogatta az embereket, köztük Gergelyt és vele együtt engem is?  
\- Hamarosan megérted - ígérte szórakozottan a vénember, miközben engem figyelt és nevetett látva az értetlenségemet. - Annyit elárulok, hogy biztosan érdekelni fog téged és nem bánod meg, hogy velem tartasz.  
Vajon azzal az ismeretlen személlyel való találkozása dobta fel a kedvét vagy az, hogy rajtam szórakozhat? Esetleg mindkettő?  
Nem tartott sokáig, hogy a falu főterére értünk, ahol egy lovas embert álltak körbe a falusiak. Valamit mondott a férfi - messziről kivehetően az volt -, de még nem értettem, hogy mit. Ahogy közelebb értünk, akkor hagyta abba a beszédét és tudtam jobban szemügyre venni.

\- Itt jön még egy. - Clara hangját az emlékkép összeomlása követte és utána megint a vibráló feketeségben találtam magam. - A főnökkel gondolkoztunk rajta, hogy esetleg előrébb ugorj-e az emlékekben, de félek megtenni, mert megeshet, hogy még több gondot okozna. A zavar után egy ideig nem fogsz előrébb ugrani, de a főnökkel sajnos nem szállhatok szembe. Remélem, megérted.  
Előrébb haladtál, az erősödő vibrálást pillanatnyi hófehérség követte, majd Annát láttad. Megint máshol.  
\- Amíg te ebben az emléktöredékben vagy, addig próbálom kideríteni, ki az a személy, akit a főtéren láttak. Fontosnak tűnik.

István állt előttem. Nem mosolygott, komoran nézett rám. Mellette Mihály és Erzsi. A hotelnél voltunk, melynek csak egy része égett le, a tüzet sikerült viszonylag időben megállítani. Ugyan ötletem sincs, hogy hajtották végre, de elismerésem az irányukba.  
\- Apám meghalt - közölte István szenvtelenül. Nem értettem. Ő nem gyászolja? Vagy éppen így csinálja, hogy magába fojtja és rideg mindenkivel? - Meggyilkolták.  
Bálintra gondolva ellepték a szemem a könnyek. Meg akartam kérdezni, hogy ez nemcsak egy rémálom-e, amiből majd felkelve újra vitatkozhatok Bálinttal és kártyázhatok Istvánnal. Át akartam ölelni és bőgni, Bálint sírjánál egész nap zokogni és gyászolni, nem gondolván másra, de nem ment. Nem tudtam megszólalni.  
\- Nem tudjuk, kik voltak a tettesek, ezért nyomozásba kezdtem egyedül.  
Pár hete történt a gyilkosság.  
\- Nem túl sok mindenre bukkantam, szóval elkezdtem kérdezősködni. Már csak te vagy hátra, úgyhogy gyere, beszélgessünk. Ti ketten addig maradjatok kint - utasította Mihályt és Erzsit.  
Alig bírtam ki, hogy ne vágjam a rejtett pengémet a rohadék Mihály hasába és kínozzam addig, míg azt is meg nem bánja, hogy megszületett. Ehelyett lehajtottam a fejem, hogy elrejtsem az arcomra kiült fintort.  
Követtem Istvánt be a hotelbe. Az épület üres volt. A tűzeset után minden épp és mozdítható tárgyat elvittek. A hely kísértetiesnek tűnt így.  
Becsuktam az ajtót, majd megálltam az új mentor előtt. Ideges voltam. Nem tudhatja meg, hogy betörtem az irodába, mert akkor aztán nincs semmi, ami kimenthetne. Senki nem hinné el, hogy nem én öltem meg - attól tartottam.  
\- A nyomozásom során felfedeztem egyfajta titkos... alagútnak csúfolható valamit, miután kipakolták az egész épületet. A járat egyik része az irodához közel van, így gyanítom, hogy talán ott közlekedett a gyilkos. Amit viszont nem értek, hogy miért nem tudtunk erről? - Hangja fenyegető volt. Tudta a választ a kérdésre. Tisztában volt vele, csak arra várt, hogy miképpen magyarázom ki.  
Csendben néztem rá. Hogy válaszoljak rá úgy, hogy ne én legyek gyilkosnak mondva?  
\- Azért nem szóltam róla, mert így volt tökéletesen rejtekhelyem a régi bújócskákra. Emlékszel rájuk, nem? - Félig igaz volt, amit mondtam. Ha nagyon ránk jött a gyerekesség, akkor játszottunk, és valóban ott bújtam meg. De másrészt ennek előnyeit is ki tudtam használni.  
Egyik szemöldökét felvonta. Nem tűnt olyannak, akit meggyőztem.  
\- Megfigyeltem, hogy apám halálának napján jártak az alagútban, friss nyomok utaltak rá. Nemcsak cipőnyomok, hanem apró, lehullott faldarabok. A ki- és bejáratnál is. A ruhákat nem tudom ellenőrizni, de a cipőnyomból le tudtam szűkíteni a kört. Nem túl nagylábú, tehát vagy gyerek még, ami szinte kizárható, vagy pedig egy nő. Te voltál az, igaz? - gyűlölettel nézett rám.  
\- Te nem vagy normális! - vágtam rá dühösen. Pont ő gondolja ezt, hogy én voltam? Ez felért egy érvágással. Rettentően fájt, és bár valahogy sejtettem, hogy a titkolózásommal előbb vagy utóbb bajba sodrom magam, de azt akkor sem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire.  
\- Akkor mivel magyarázod ki? - kiabálta és ökölbe szorította a kezét. Az ajtóból kopogás hallatszott. - Nincs semmi - kiáltotta hangosan, hogy az ajtó túloldalán is érthessék. - Mivel magyarázod ki, hogy a lábfejed méretével egyező cipőnyom van ott? Neked van a Testvériségben a legkisebb lábad. Bejutni idegen nem tudott volna a könyhába - suttogta ridegen és fenyegetően. Arca elsötétült, tekintete szinte villámokat szórt és az izmai megfeszültek. Kész lett volna nekem ugrani. - Egyedül te tudtál arról az átkozott alagútról. Ráadásul nem egyszer csúnyán összevesztél apámmal, és elég forrófejű vagy ahhoz, hogy el tudjam képzelni rólad, képes voltál megölni!  
A világ mintha megfordult volna körülöttem. A szédülés kapott el. A falnak kellett támaszkodnom és tágra nyílt szemmel bámultam arra az emberre, akit mindig testvéremként szerettem. Mi történt vele? Ő nem ilyen volt. A gyász tette volna ezt vele?  
\- A hallgatás felér egy beismeréssel, Anna - tette hozzá fagyosan. A régi kedvessége mintha köddé vált volna.  
El kell mondanom neki. Különben megöl vagy meg fog öletni.  
\- Nem én öltem meg. Ha ismernél, tudnád, hogy Bálintra apaként tekintettem és sosem lettem volna képes ártani neki. Ezek szerint nem ismersz engem - köptem felé a szavakat. Ha elmondom neki, hogy jártam az irodában és láttam a gyilkosságot, amit nem akadályoztam meg, akkor csak még inkább gyűlölni fog. Lehet ennél még lejjebb? Lehet. Nem biztos, hogy meg akarom ismerni azt a mélységet, de ez a mostani állapot sem maradhat fent.  
\- Ezek szerint valóban nem ismertelek, Anna - mondta csendesen és elfordította a fejét.  
Most vagy soha. Mély levegő.  
\- Jártam az alagútban, miután azt mondtam, hogy sétálni megyek. Végül inkább úgy döntöttem, hogy a saját búvóhelyemen sétálok egyet, majd onnan fel a tetőre. Tudod jól, hogy a kedvenc tetőrészem az irodához közel van. Lényegében az utat rövidítettem be, és mikor az iroda felőli részen kijöttem, akkor... - Akkor mi? Elmondjam a négyest, a tolvajlásomat, a gyilkosságot? - Akkor már az iroda égett - közöltem suttogva. Nem mondhattam el neki. Nem szabad. Ezzel a titokkal nekem kell egyedül szembenéznem és megbosszulnom Bálintot, hogy békében nyugodhasson.  
Némi hallgatás után István megszólalt:  
\- Azt várod, hogy elhiggyem?  
Azt vártam. Majdnem az egészet elmondtam. Amit közöltem, az igazság volt, mindössze egy darabját téptem ki. Miért nem hiszi el az igazságot?  
\- Ez az igazság. Ennél többet nem tudok neked mondani, mert nincs más, amit mondhatnék. Nem én vagyok a gyilkos a legnagyobb sajnálatodra. - Kezdett elegem lenni ebből, csak távozni akartam. - Engedelmeddel, Mentor - mondtam gúnyosan és távozni készültem, de a szavai megállítottak.  
\- Ha kilépsz az ajtón, akkor onnantól kezdve nem vagy a Testvériség tagja. Az ellenségünk leszel, az elsők közt fogunk levadászni. Vagy itt maradsz és a Rend maradékával ítéletet hozunk afelől, hogy hogyan halj meg.  
Hangja rideg volt gyűlölettel és undorral tele.  
Így kezdődött a menekülésem.

Az emléktöredék újra összeomlott. Vibráló feketeség, fehérség, majd vissza a faluba, a főtérre, a lovas emberhez, aki addigra leszállt a lováról. Gergely és Anna már javában beszélgettek velük.  
\- Megvan, ki ez az alak. Kossuth Lajos - közölte Clara.

\- Holnap korán indulok tovább. Nincs vesztegetnivaló időnk - sóhajtott Kossuth Lajos. - Bárkit, aki harcképes szívesen és örömmel látunk. Mindenkire szüksége van hazánknak ezekben a vészterhes időkben.  
Gergely úgy mutatta be őt, mint egy régi ismerősét, aki tisztában van a templomosok és assassinok közt húzódó évszázados, végtelennek tűnő konfliktusával. Megbízhatok benne, az oldalunkon áll.  
Így hát a vénember a nevemben beszélve felajánlotta, hogy én is megyek és segítek a horvátok és az őket vezető templomos Jellasics elleni harcban.  
\- Nem vagyok még készen, te magad is tudod, Gergely! - ellenkeztem úgy, hogy a közben másokkal szóba elegyedő Lajos ne hallja meg. - Hogy tudnék bármiben segíteni, ha egyszer még téged se bírlak legyőzni?  
\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy olyanok ellen fogsz küzdeni, akik tökéletesebbek lesznek edzés szempontjából, mint én. Nagyjából veled egyenlő harci képességgel és valós testközelből megismerheted a harcok mivoltát. Csak úgy tanulható meg igazán, mert ott érhetnek különös és váratlanabbnál váratlanabb helyzetek, amiknél az agynak muszáj pörögnie. A tiédnek meg végképp - mosolyodott el és megkocogtatta a fejem. Szemforgatva ütögettem el a kezét, de azért halkan felnevettem.  
Volt igazság abban, amit mondott. Nem is kevés, ezzel egyet kellett értenem. Azonban nem akartam elmenni. Féltem attól, hogy megint magamra maradok, nem lesz senki, akivel akár beszélgessek egy jót, vagy aki segítsen. Az is megeshet, hogy rám lelnek az assassinok, aztán lényegében a sajátjaim ölnek meg olyanért, amit sosem követtem el.  
El kellene mennem, tudtam, de mi lesz, ha megyek, és mi lesz, ha nem? Mi a helyes döntés?  
\- A Testvériség miatt nem kell aggódnod. Ők jelenleg biztosan nem kívánnak belefolyni a szabadságharcba - mondta Gergely megnyugtatásképpen. Mióta tud az öreg gondolatot olvasni?  
\- És az nem baj, hogy nő vagyok? - kérdeztem félve. Nem biztos, hogy jó szemmel néznék azt, ha valaki nőként harcolna köztük, ettől féltem.  
\- Assassinként nem az a dolgod, hogy egyszerre nézz szembe mindenkivel. Te a sötétből támadsz, árnyékként jársz és eltűnsz, mielőtt észrevehetnének. Míg mások a fronton, szemtől-szembe harcolnak, neked az ellenséges vonalak mögé kell kerülnöd. De ha nem is így lenne, akkor sem lenne gond. Bárkit szívesen látnak, aki hajlandó a hazáért akár az életét is adni - magyarázta a vénember.  
Bólintottam.  
Így hát csatlakoztam Kossuthoz és vele tartottam a toborzóútján, majd az ütközet napján a jó régi assassinruhám kapucniját mélyen az arcomba húzva vártam a magyar sereggel, hogy elkezdődjön a csata.


End file.
